In simple terms, computer networks facilitate the sharing of data between computing devices. The shared data may pass through multiple network devices and or multiple networks. Typically, such devices may receive data at a first interface and route or forward the data to a second interface that transmits the data onward through the network. At each interface, information associated with the data is processed so that the data is properly routed to eventually reach its destination. This processing, unfortunately, may add latency to data sharing and consumes processing power. Furthermore, data throughput may be negatively impacted.
Generally, the latency and data throughput at a particular interface may not be particularly noteworthy; however, in the aggregate, this latency and reduced data throughput may be significant. Additionally, the issues may be exacerbated when relatively large amounts of data are shared or transmitted. This may be due to size limitations imposed on certain transmissions and/or by particular devices, for example.
Various techniques have been implemented to reduce the latency and increase data throughput of data transmission through networks. Despite success with certain techniques, there remains opportunity for improvement.